


Близкий

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Сказ о том, как Маммон всех по очереди обошел и всем по разнарядке сопли вытер.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	1. Старший

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По анонимному плотбанни с холиварки

Кто ж не знает, что любимое занятие Люцифера — уработаться до потери сознания?

Впрочем, Маммон давно догадывался, что иногда Люцифер успешно использует документы и работу как повод увильнуть от неприятных действий, занятий и разговоров.

В последнее время, наверное, уворачиваться приходилось много, потому что Люцифер день ото дня всё больше мрачнел, всё легче срывался и тяжелее наказывал за малейшую провинность, а синяки под его глазами разливались всё шире, нездоровая синева залегла уже от скул до бровей, так, что казалось, будто аватару гордости кто-то вульгарно сломал нос.

И Маммон на самом деле ужасно старался доставлять ему поменьше проблем, но... Но! Они сами! Доставлялись! Безо всякого его участия, ну, практически!

Вот как сейчас, например. Маммон совершенно не планировал тусоваться в клубе до поздней ночи накануне семестровой контрольной по математике. Просто как-то вот оно так... получилось. Ага. Само получилось. Нельзя было отказать знакомым, потом пришли другие знакомые, потом они сами пришли туда, где оказались третьи...

И пара коктейлей сама выпилась. Ну ладно, если честно, не совсем пара, но сейчас-то Маммон уже более-менее протрезвел. Так-то он же не дурак устраивать себе похмелье перед контрольной, ну.

Ну то есть дурак, ладно.

Был бы не дурак — не поперся бы через библиотеку. Замок большой, других путей наверх, к жилым комнатам предостаточно.

Из-под типа потайной (ага, секрет полишинеля, все и так знают) двери кабинета Люцифера пробивалась тоненькая полоска света. Ожидаемо, конечно. Работает.

Маммон помедлил. Жалость в нем боролась то ли со страхом, то ли с благоразумием.

Увы, жалость победила (а может быть, это были остатки алкоголя в крови). Маммон решительно распахнул дверь (а мог бы и с ноги, между прочим) и шагнул в типа тайный типа кабинет типа Люцифера.

У типа Люцифера, наверное, от такой наглости захватило дух, потому что он не заорал сразу, а только поднялся навстречу Маммону с таким выражением лица, что Маммон немедленно и горько пожалел о своем решении.

Но что уж теперь.

Или все-таки повернуться и бежать?

Но...

За те десять шагов, которые разделяли дверь и побледневшего от ярости Люцифера, Маммон успел передумать примерно двадцать раз. Ноги у него начали подкашиваться еще на полпути, и в конце концов он просто рухнул на грудь старшего брата и повис на нем всем весом, облапив за пояс и шепча извинения — сам не разбирая, за что, наверное, за само свое нелепое существование.

Мда, идея пожалеть умученного работой Люцифера теперь казалась какой-то очень так себе.

В первый момент, когда что-то коснулось его спины, Маммон вздрогнул, ожидая такого удара, что дух вон и костей не соберешь. Время будто остановилось; он даже не сразу понял, что тяжелая и твердая, совсем не ласковая рука не бьет, а лежит на его спине неловким подобием объятия, а подбородок Люцифера упирается в его голову. Вот бы стоять так всегда, вечно, взмолился Маммон, не шевелясь и не дыша, вот бы это не кончалось, совсем не кончалось, пожалуйста, можно я умру сейчас, и это никогда не кончится?

Вечность оказалась достаточно долгой, чтобы Маммон успел почувствовать, что уже не столько он висит на Люцифере, сколько тот опирается на него если не всем весом, то в значительной мере. Сердце брата бешено колотилось (хотя у него, наверное, тоже). Маммон уже почти начал забывать, что где-то под этой непроницаемой скорлупой есть сердце. Почти.

— Ты пьян, — мертвым голосом проговорил Люцифер. — Позорище. Когда я выясню, что именно ты натворил, ты будешь наказан, — с каждым словом его голос делался всё менее механическим и всё более хриплым и надтреснутым, и Маммон внутренне съежился от самой мысли, каково ему сейчас. — А пока отправляйся в... — кажется, у Люцифера перехватило дыхание.

Ох, и добавят же ему люлей за то, что перебил, но...

— В свою комнату, знаю, — встрял Маммон, от всей широты души отталкивая брата в сторону кресла (еще не хватало, чтобы Люцифер плюхнулся на пол — такого его гордость точно не переживет).

... но лучше уж перебить и огрести за это, чем чтобы Люцифер, гордый Люцифер, безупречный Люцифер ловил ртом воздух, не в силах завершить фразу.

Маммон выдохнул только тогда, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь его комнаты.

Ничего, в первый раз, что ли. Ну, накажет, и что. Это завтра, а завтра — оно когда еще будет.


	2. Младший

Ничего необычного, просто Бельфи и Леви что-то опять не поделили за ужином (ага, именно так, а не «Леви и Бельфи» — Маммон успел заметить, кто, кого, зачем и почему). Просто Люцифер психанул и разогнал их по комнатам. Типичный вечер в Доме Скорбей, в общем. Ничего нового.

— Эй, Леви, — позвал Маммон. Безрезультатно.

Нет, ему, конечно, случалось взламывать магические замки на чужих комнатах (если честно, то довольно-таки регулярно), но обычно Маммон делал это в отсутствие хозяев.

Ну ладно. На этот раз у него благая цель все-таки.

Поковырявшись с замком, Маммон привычно ввалился в комнату Леви. Сам Леви обнаружился у компьютера (ожидаемо), в демонической форме (ну еще бы, сдержанностью эмоций он никогда не славился) и по уши в какой-то игре, но не в наушниках почему-то (значит, слышал, просто решил не отвечать).

Маммон решительно крутанул компьютерное кресло к себе, так, что оторванный от игры Леви раздраженно взвыл. Отличное начало, саркастически похвалил себя Маммон, лучший способ успокоить брата — разозлить его дополнительно. Молодец. Всегда так делай.

— Слушай, Люцифер неправ, это правда нечестно, — начал Маммон заранее заготовленную речь (договориться с Леви очень просто: достаточно признать, что его несправедливо обидели). И, похоже, попал сразу в точку.

— Он даже разбираться не стал, — пробурчал Леви, не поднимая головы и нервно подергивая хвостом. — Он даже не выслушал. Даже не попытался. Я хотел сказать...

— Сказать, что Бельфи тебя довел, ага, — согласился Маммон. — Это правда. Это я не просто так говорю, чтобы сделать тебе приятное.

— А ты тоже молчал, — вдруг вызверился Леви. Хвост рассек воздух, хлестнув там, где только что была рука Маммона, сочувственно протянутая к плечу Леви. Порой Маммону казалось, что хвост двигается отдельно от воли самого Леви, выдавая его чувства и эмоции, даже если он предпочел бы их скрыть — но сейчас явно был не тот случай.

— А я-то ему что сделаю? — растерялся Маммон.

— Ты типа второй старший, — с сарказмом напомнил Леви. Голос у него подрагивал от новой обиды, наслоившейся на старую, и Маммон, в общем, отлично понимал, что тут он прав. — Ах да, какой из тебя брат вообще.

Это было обидно, но правда.

Маммон все-таки протянул руку и коснулся плеча Леви.

— Пришел упиваться моим унижением? — ядовито поинтересовался Леви, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. — Тем, что сегодня у нас самый убогий я, а не ты для разнообразия?

Это оказалось еще обиднее. Не за «убогого», нет, это как раз ничего, привычно, а от этого безнадежного недоверия в голосе Леви.

— Ну ты дятел, — вздохнул Маммон и все-таки обнял брата за плечи (это оказалось ужасно неудобно в такой позе, стоя над ним, и пришлось опереться коленом о кресло), попытался прижать к себе. Ноль реакции. Леви не подался к нему, не шевельнулся, а остался, как был — холодный, окаменевший, со сгорбленными затвердевшими плечами и опущенной головой.

Дело плохо, сообразил Маммон.

— А ты такой бесполезный, каких животных и не бывает, — вяло озвучил Леви его собственные мысли. — Давай, заплачь еще в меня. Утешать пришел, называется...

— Дятел — это птица, а не животное, дурень, — брякнул Маммон. Любой дурацкий спор был лучше, чем действительно расплакаться, уткнувшись в макушку брата (вообще-то он рассчитывал, что всё будет наоборот). Тут Леви правильно просек, внимательный, зараза.

— А птицы, по-твоему, не животные, идиот? — Леви аж шевельнулся под его руками — хоть какая-то реакция, уже неплохо.

— Да ну, гонишь, — усомнился Маммон.

— В интернете посмотри, придурок.

— Мало ли чего в интернете пишут...

— Что ты за позорище такое, — страдальчески взвыл Леви. — У всех братья как братья, только у меня... Я тебя ненавижу, ты идиот, вообще не понимаю, как ты живешь без мозга, ты просто самый худший брат в мире, ты только зря занимаешь место в доме, такого, как ты, врагу не пожелаешь...

Слова лились из него сплошным потоком, как будто снесло плотину. Только Маммону было почему-то совсем не обидно.

Наверное, потому что на дурацком, стремном и никому не понятном языке дурацкого стремного Леви это всё означало что-то совсем другое.

Может быть, даже «спасибо, что пришел побыть со мной и выслушать».

Маммон поглаживал Леви по спине и голове и молча слушал, как тот, задыхаясь от обиды, сбивчиво рассказывает, что началось всё совсем не с ужина и не с Бельфи, а ему еще в школе (ну да, конечно, он же нервничает, когда народу много, вот и весь вечер был на взводе) кто-то что-то не так сказал, не так посмотрел, и наверняка они потом еще обсуждали, и как вообще можно сплетничать про одного из самых сильных демонов Девилдома, гранд-адмирала Адского флота и члена студенческого совета, совсем его ни в грош не ставят, что ли, и...

Плечи Леви, уже не каменные, мелко дрожали, а хвост обвивал их обоих, притискивая Маммона всё ближе, немного мешая дышать, но это ничего. Ничего.

«И тебе спасибо за доверие, которого я совсем не заслуживаю, но постараюсь оправдать», — хотел сказать Маммон, только не знал, как это перевести на дурацкий Левин язык.

Но он что-нибудь придумает.


	3. Другой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — сразу после/во время событий карты **Be You** , где Сатана в очередной раз переживает кризис идентичности и сокрушается, что личности у него маловато

Ножки рояля подломились, и он с жалобным звоном грянулся об пол.

— Это должно было случиться рано или поздно, за инструментом никто не следил, — философски заметил Люцифер, поднимаясь первым и педантично отряхивая брюки. Не то чтобы на полу музыкальной комнаты можно было отыскать хоть пылинку — малые демоны не отлынивали от своей работы — скорее, просто рефлекторно.

— Круть, — восхищенно выдохнул Леви, тут же заслужив возмущенный бубнеж от Асмо и тычок в бок от Маммона — несильно, для порядка.

Сатана во всем своем сцотонинском великолепии, демонической форме и пафосной позе стоял посередине комнаты и выглядел так, как будто сейчас заржет и с огромным удовольствием разнесет нахрен весь Девилдом.

Ну, может, для кого-то он так выглядел. Для себя уж точно.

«А мне бы Люцифер уже люлей вкатил», — почти с обидой отметил Маммон.

Да, вкатил бы, и был бы прав, потому что нельзя с одной меркой ко всем подходить, все мы разные, кому больше дано — с того больше и спросится.

— Кино отменяется, зрелищ на сегодня достаточно, кому не хватило, можете взять попкорн и пойти посмотреть что-нибудь у себя, — тоном, не допускающим компромиссов, заявил Люцифер. — Я всё равно собирался выспаться. Кто-нибудь, займитесь роялем.

Да не роялем, а Сатаной, понял Маммон. Люцифер всё еще не знает, что с ним делать.

— Я займусь, — торопливо вызвался он. — Леви, у тебя небось есть какая-нибудь живенькая игра, которую Вельзи сможет смотреть, как кино? А, и чтобы Асмо тоже интересно было. Отставить краснеть, это для дела.

Леви пробурчал что-то про некоторых, которые раскомандовались, и про извращенные вкусы других некоторых, но все действительно потянулись прочь из комнаты, Люцифер последним — обернулся уже в дверях — Маммону захотелось верить, что этот последний взгляд был если не с благодарностью, то хотя бы с признанием, что, мол, правильно, так и надо, именно на это он и рассчитывал.

Плевать на рояль, он прекрасно подождет до завтра, не обязательно искать ремонт музыкальных инструментов прямо сейчас. Если честно, он вообще до морковкина заговенья подождет. Вот сколько они тут жили, столько главной функцией рояля было тупо загромождать комнату и собирать пыль для малых демонов-слуг.

— Я мог вас всех убить, — монотонно проговорил Сатана, и в его неживом голосе клокотала такая зримая, глухая ярость, как под поверхностью темного озера, что Маммон поежился. Интересно, он вот так... всё время живет? — Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас.

«Не можешь, потому что я второй по силе, а ты четвертый», — хотел сказать Маммон, но получилось по-другому:

— Не можешь, потому что в кино положительного героя нельзя убить, пока он забалтывает, — блин, не «злодея» же, успел он спохватиться, — другого, и как раз этим я сейчас и займусь!

Сатана подошел к поверженному роялю и бережно-бережно, легко-легко потрогал его лакированный бок. От его пальцев остались вмятины.

Как же ему там внутри с собой таким?

Маммона вдруг остро накрыло осознанием, что всегда такой серьезный и сдержанный Сатана на самом деле младше их всех. Нет, он и так это помнил, но!..

Но так странно было думать о Сатане как о жутко юном и уязвимом — только не перед чем-то внешним, а наоборот, перед той яростью, клокочущей бурей, которая у него внутри и от которой он так здорово защищает их внешний мир.

Всегда. Каждую минуту.

— Ты даже не назвал меня отрицательным персонажем. Я настолько никакой? — по-прежнему ровным-ровным голосом поинтересовался Сатана.

Блин, ну конечно, он же умный, он заметил заминку и сделал свои выводы, яснее надо было выражаться, мысленно обругал себя Маммон и нашелся:

— Ничего ты не никакой! Ты со всеми возишься. Ты вон со мной математикой занимался, ты Леви в кафешку вытащил. А мог бы и меня позвать в тот раз, так, к слову, ну ладно, я не обижаюсь, но ты в следующий раз имей в виду... Блин, отвлекся. Ты единственный, кто выдерживает треп Асмо, я вообще не понимаю, как. То, что никто не смог о тебе ничего сказать — это потому что... не потому что ты такой, а потому что все пытались сказать то, что было бы важно для них или кем они хотят быть, а не кто ты или какой. Это больше про них, чем про тебя.

Сатана немного подвис от такой бурной и не совсем связной телеги и даже перестал расковыривать останки рояля, и Маммон, воодушевившись, принялся задвигать дальше:

— Может, мы тебе как уличные кошки, и тебе прикольно с нами возиться?

Ох, это, кажется, была ошибка.

— Я для вас вроде суррогата Люцифера? — тихо спросил Сатана, снова стискивая краешек рояля — щепки из-под пальцев так и брызнули. — Я и вправду могу убить. Тебя. Прямо. Сейчас.

Воздух в комнате стал темным и вязким. Маммон физически ощутил, как трудно стало передвигать ноги, чтобы подойти к Сатане и к бедному истерзанному роялю.

— Давай потом убьешь? Я еще Леви денег должен...

Концы сцотонинского боа шевельнулись, как живые, и медленно-медленно обвились вокруг шеи Маммона. Ничего-ничего, ты всего лишь четвертый по силе, ты ничего не...

— Всё хорошо, потом убьешь, дай договорить, — успел прохрипеть Маммон и правда ощутил, что хватка чуть ослабла. Сатана скептически поднял бровь.

— Слушай, вот потащились бы все сюда за тобой, если бы ты для нас был никаким, а? — размышлять было некогда, Маммон лепил уже, не думая. — Ты ведь никого не звал особо, но всем захотелось посмотреть фильм, и непременно с тобой. Даже Люциферу, — он был готов к еще одному сеансу удушения, но ни Сатана, ни его боа не шевельнулись. — Хотя он вообще не собирался ничего смотреть, а собирался спать, если помнишь.

Сатана недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Собирался, он сам говорил! Ну, когда еще начали фильм выбирать!

— Нет, это я помню, — нахмурился Сатана. — Я правда не понимаю...

— Потом поймешь, просто поверь своему  **старшему** брату, — авторитетно заявил Маммон. — Хотя, конечно, если ты меня убьешь сейчас, то некому будет научить тебя этому и другим областям жизни. Но вряд ли кто-то особо расстроится, если честно.

Сатана дернул ртом, как будто и хотел бы рассмеяться, но не получилось.

— Кроме Леви.

— Кроме Леви, — охотно подтвердил Маммон. — Тогда ему точно никто долг не вернет. Ну да фиг с ним, вообще я еще хотел сказать, что ты единственный из нас, кто вообще может контролировать свой аспект.

— Дешевый трюк, — Сатана снова помрачнел.

— Ничего не трюк, — возмутился Маммон. — Хочешь, держи меня за шею, если тебе так... спокойнее. Ты и спокойным можешь убивать, кого захочешь. Вообще. Ты имеешь право. Дослушаешь?

Сатана смотрел непроницаемо, и Маммон решил считать это согласием.

— Гляди, мы все где-то да продалбываемся каждый в своем аспекте: Вельзи каждый день не может удержаться и съедает полхолодильника, а потом страдает, потому что правда не хотел, Асмо всех задрал со своим нарциссизмом, Леви вообще комок издерганных нервов... — Маммон зажмурился, признавать свои слабости ой как не хотелось, — ладно, не будем обо мне и... — несказанное «и о Люцифере» повисло в воздухе, — а вот ты если поддаешься гневу, то крайне дозированно и контролируешь себя. Как? У тебя это с самого начала было, или ты научился?

На лице Сатаны отразилось что-то вроде задумчивости.

— Или потому что ты ангелом не был? — вдруг осенило Маммона. — Ты вроде как единственный... чистокровный, так сказать.

Сатана не шевелился. Маммону вдруг показалось, что он слишком громко дышит и вообще... слишком громко существует.

— Если я сорвусь, здесь вообще ничего не будет, — наконец проговорил Сатана с явным усилием.

«Да ну, не преувеличивай», — хотел сказать Маммон, но...

Он всё это тащит на себе. В себе. Один.

Он в этом так похож на...

Нельзя называть имя Люцифера. Нельзя!

Он так намного младше нас всех....

— Ты не сорвешься, в этом твоя уникальность, — вот оно, Маммон понял по блеску отчаянной надежды в глазах Сатаны. — Ты это ты. На тебя всегда можно надеяться. Ты всегда... слушай, у меня тоже сложные отношения с ним, — понятно, с кем, — давай не будем сегодня про него, да?

Ну давай. Себя не жалеешь, так хоть меня пожалей.

Ну пожалуйста.

Пойми меня.

Долгое-долгое молчание.

— Давай все-таки посмотрим что-нибудь вдвоем, я вот видел анонс документалки про диких кошачьих, — никакого анонса, конечно, Маммон не видел, это наугад, — или, хочешь, позовем остальных?

— Наверно... не годится отрывать Леви от игры, — прямо с видимым таким усилием улыбнулся Сатана.

— Ага, бухтеть будет опять. Вдвоем тогда? Давай?

— Давай.

Да катился бы тот рояль к Диаволовому батюшке.


	4. Такой

— Знаешь, мне часто кажется, что вы с Сатаной меня просто ненавидите, — признался Маммон, поддавая ногой один из многочисленных пакетов, которые Асмо доверил ему нести.

Справедливости ради, по отдельности Сатана и Асмо были вполне нормальными (Сатана-то уж точно, он даже иногда предлагал помочь с уроками — и хотя его методы приятными не были, но Маммон не мог не признать, что они действовали — в голове у него каким-то образом что-то оставалось), но вот вместе превращались в неуправляемое стадо гиен, способных заливисто, гаденько и очень обидно оборжать что угодно, от (воображаемых) трусов Люцифера до (вполне реальной) луны в небе. Но чаще всего чем угодно оказывался Маммон.

— Это не кажется, — беззаботно ответил тот, бросаясь к очередной витрине. Маммон фыркнул, подавляя раздражение. Шопинг с Асмо был тем еще испытанием для нервов.

И, что самое обидное, Маммон вызвался на это сам!

Сам предложил таскать за Асмо покупки в обмен на угощение после шопинга. Чего не сделаешь ради халявного кофе, а то и перекуса, верно?

Ну ладно, на самом деле не только за этим.

~~ Вот там, например, такая куртка крутая из новой коллекции, щас плюнуть бы на Асмо с его трепом и пойти ее примерить и рассмотреть поближе! ~~

От Люцифера же не дождешься, чтобы он с кем-то по душам поговорил.

В последние дни Асмо был как-то ядовитее обычного. Охотнее подшучивал (правильнее сказать, глумился, мрачно поправил себя Маммон) над Леви, цеплялся даже к безобидному Вельзи и, если бы кто-нибудь вздумал дразнить Сатану, наверное, и в этот вагон Асмо бы запрыгнул с удовольствием. Нет, сам он никогда не начинал первым (вот разве что с Маммоном, ага), а примазаться к кому-то еще, подгавкивать из-за спины — дайте два.

Даже с Бельфи в чем-то легче: тот уж если кого-нибудь презирает, то в постоянном, так сказать, режиме, а не «тут дружим с тобой, здесь против тебя с кем-то, а там рыбу заворачивали».

Вот сейчас, например, Асмо шумно требовал похвалить на нем какую-то очередную тряпку, напрочь забыв, что минуту назад Маммона искренне ненавидел. Ну как с таким вообще общаться? Самый прямо какой-то не такой из всех братьев, ну.

Да нет, ну всё равно брат, конечно. И если даже такого раздражающего, но всё-таки своего родного брата что-то гнетет, то это обязанность старшего — ну... разговорить его, конечно, не получится, не те у них отношения, но можно и нужно отвлечь походом по магазинам.

Тем более, что Асмо в этих шмотках и правда ничего так. Маммон искренне заулыбался, глядя, как тот радостно вертится перед зеркалом в какой-то рубашке или блузе. Блуза сама по себе Маммону не нравилась категорически, но на Асмо — по крайней мере, на довольном и счастливом Асмо — совсем другое дело. Маммон выждал, поймал его взгляд и показал большой палец — Асмо просиял и порывисто бросился ему на шею.

Да черт с ним... пусть ерничает, лениво подумал Маммон, вполсилы отбиваясь от этих телячьих нежностей. Что поделать, если вот он у нас такой. Все мы, в общем-то, не подарочки.

~~ А куртку надо бы всё-таки посмотреть. ~~


	5. Свой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — где-то после 15-16 уроков и освобождения Бельфи

— У тебя своё есть! — Маммон раздраженно шлепнул по руке, как бы невзначай протянувшейся к его картошке фри.

Рука, разумеется, принадлежала Вельзи.

— У меня уже нету, — Вельзи так уморительно-жалобно свел брови, что Маммон заржал и, так уж и быть, великодушно разрешил таскать свою картошку, только хотя бы не сразу горстью, а по одному ломтику.

В конце концов, примерно этого и стоит ожидать, садясь за один стол с аватаром обжорства.

— А кстати, то есть некстати, — начал Маммон, пресекая очередное поползновение Вельзи утащить полпачки картошки за раз. — Насколько вообще у вас с Бельфи работает эта вот связь? Всегда было интересно. Если одного покормить, другой будет не голодный?

— Именно в этом так не работает, — огорченно и даже будто бы виновато ответил Вельзи. — Если я очень голодный, он это почувствует, но если он поест досыта, то мой голод никуда не девается, а если я высплюсь, то Бельфи все равно будет чувствовать себя усталым.

— Мда, а было бы так удобно, — вздохнул Маммон, в очередной раз шлепая по загребущей лапище. Он согласился поделиться своей картошкой, а не дать сожрать ее всю!

— Я не чувствовал его на чердаке, — Вельзи как угадал, что именно Маммон собирался спросить. — Он там был совсем один... А я ему сообщения писал, мол, как ты там в человеческом мире...

Блин, вот только его расстраивать сейчас и не хватало, Вельзи же добрый и в целом безобидный. Ему и так тяжко пришлось. Но гребаное любопытство, почему оно так и тянет за язык?!

— Да ну прям, — усомнился Маммон. — У вас же эмоции общие.

— Нет, не совсем общие... ну, частично, — Вельзи продолжал смотреть ужасно виновато и даже картошку таскал как-то без энтузиазма. — Мне было грустно без него, но я не ощущал его грусти и обиды. И одиночества.

— То есть вы вообще по жизни различаете, где чье? — с любопытством уточнил Маммон. — Это как-то по-разному ощущается?

— Различаем. Ощущается одинаково, — Вельзи отправил в рот очередной ломтик картошки и пережевывал его непривычно медленно. Точнее, непривычно было уже то, что он что-то жует вместо того, чтобы сразу заглотить.

Но от такого ответа вообще ничего не стало яснее!

— Ммм, ну, а может, как бы, не мог ты принять его эмоции за свои? — наконец сформулировал Маммон.

Вельзи задумался.

— Нет. Если я его и слышал, то... отмахнулся от его чувств.

— Бред, — заявил Маммон так уверенно (и так, наверное, невпопад к общему настроению, ну да и хорошо даже), что Вельзи с удивлением уставился на него.

— Следи за руками. Ваша связь работает постоянно, она не отключается — так?

— Ну, — подтвердил Вельзи.

— Заклинаниями не глушится?

— Не знаю. Мы не пробовали. Незачем было...

— От расстояния зависит?

— Вроде нет... Ну, сегодня он остался дома, а я отсюда его нормально чувствую. Я думал, что в разных мирах не работает, но мы всё это время были в одном мире и в одном доме...

— Вот именно! — Маммон аж вскочил и триумфально хлопнул руками по хлипкому столику — картошка подпрыгнула вместе с подносом. — Ты не мог не слышать! Значит, либо ты принимал его печаль за свою, либо ты так доверяешь Люциферу, что убедил себя, что ничего не слышишь, но это тоже не твоя вина... И не вина Люцифера, — поправился Маммон, — это общая беда какая-то, но винить себя за верность уж точно не надо. Ну, либо... либо там и правда как-то подействовало то заклинание, которое закрывало от нас лестницу на чердак, и, кстати, тут уж тоже ты не виноват. Как ни кинь — вообще никаким боком. Ннну?

Вроде так хорошо и убедительно получилось, но...

Как-то...

— Картошку-то ешь, — напомнил Маммон.

— Я не знаю, сможет ли Бельфи когда-нибудь меня простить, — наконец выдавил Вельзи и тоскливо уставился на пластиковый поднос со смятыми обертками от бургеров.

— А ты уверен, что не путаешь опять? Может, это не он тебя, а ты сам себя никак не можешь простить?

Судя по лицу Вельзи, в данный момент он не мог простить себя примерно за все огрехи мироустройства, начиная с побегов Бельфи с Небес в человеческий мир пять тысяч лет назад и заканчивая каждым сожранным ломтиком чужой картошки.

Кстати, о картошке.

— Ты чего не ешь-то? — удивился Маммон и подтолкнул остатки к Вельзи поближе. — Я-то наелся, ты доедай.

Вельзи отмер и принялся покорно доедать. По ломтику.

— Да в горсть бери сразу, — посоветовал Маммон. Вельзи опять послушался.

— Ну вот. Кончай грузиться фигней, и, блин, до звонка на урок меньше минуты, нам бы порезче уже.


	6. Не чужой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн — 17-18 уроки, когда Бельфи усиленно ходит хвостом за ГГ, а всем, включая ГГ, вроде как и норм такая внезапная навязчивость

— Бельфи, слушай, нам жесть как надо поболтать, — Маммон решительно заступил путь близнецам, мотнул головой остальным: идите, мол (не то, чтобы кто-то заметил, все уже высыпали в коридор). — И это будет прям неприятный разговор, поэтому, Вельзи, побудешь с нами?

— А мне-то зачем с тобой разговаривать, — пробурчал Бельфи, но под обеспокоенным взглядом Вельзевула покорно развернулся и побрел к ближайшей парте, уселся прямо на столешницу, одну ногу закинул на лавку для сидения. О, да мы сегодня в настроении для подросткового бунта, значит.

Маммон прошелся по классу туда-сюда, вспоминая заготовленные тезисы.

— Люди хрупкие, — начал он.

Близнецы таращились на него единым фронтом — Вельзи с лавки тревожно-вопросительно, Бельфи с парты угрюмо-непроницаемо.

— Людям не очень нравится, когда их убивают, даже если это было не по правде и никто не умер, — вот этой фразой он особенно гордился, когда придумывал, правда, в реальности получилось не так эффектно. — Это для них большой стресс. Я, кстати, тоже не понял, что это было, но если иллюзия, то очень реальная.

До жути реальная, до сих пор кошмары снятся, если честно. Это тело окровавленное на руках и этот заливающийся смехом, конкретно поехавший кукухой Бельфи.

— И это... докапываться до кого-то только потому, что тебе хочется с ним общаться, когда ему типа некомфортно — это прям ну... не очень, понимаешь?..

— Нет, — безэмоционально ответил Бельфи. Вельзи молчал — по нему не угадаешь, на чьей стороне.

— Ну, навязывать свое общество, я имею в виду, — сбился Маммон. Блин, блин, весь план разговора летит в тартарары, к Диаволовому батюшке, чтоб ему еще десять тыщ лет во сне не ворочаться.

— Тебе просто жмет, что твой ненаглядный человек проводит время не с тобой, потому что ты ничтожество, — Бельфи поднял голову и одарил Маммона тяжелым и злорадным взглядом.

Маммон аж задохнулся от такого бредового предположения. Да кому вообще в здравом уме... В смысле, блин, люди же типа одноразовых расходников, верно? Что может быть такого интересного в их дурацкой компании?

Вельзи издал какой-то подозрительный звук, как будто усмехнулся. И ты туда же?

— Да при чем тут это вообще, — взвыл Маммон. — Я, может, больше всех рад, что у вас такой хороший контакт! Только он ни фига не хороший! Ну ты не замечаешь, что ли?!

— Еще бы, вы все провели вместе почти год, пока я сходил с ума от одиночества, запертый на чердаке, и никто, ни один, ни один из вас... — голос Бельфи дрогнул, и Вельзи (вот уж в чьей искренности сомневаться поводов нет) тут же приобнял брата, притянул к себе. Блин, а кому сейчас легко?

На секунду Маммон внутренне поежился, да, это правда, всё правда, и жалко его невыносимо, но...

— Да, и манипулировать чувством вины тоже гадко, — выпалил он последнюю из заранее заготовленных мыслей.

Бельфи низко опустил голову. На судорожно стиснутые на коленях кулачки закапали слезы.

Слишком ровно. Слишком картинно. Слишком специально.

Слишком похоже на притворство.

Да, ему сейчас правда плохо, очень плохо, очень грустно, но... нельзя поддаваться, сам же только что сказал, что он нарочно давит на чувство вины... почему это так сложно?

— Бельфи, — Маммон максимально доверительно взял руки Бельфи в свои, без особого усилия разжал кулачки, погладил большими пальцами тыльные стороны его ладоней, — послушай, мы все делаем ошибки. Иногда прям очень большие ошибки. Ты сделал такую ошибку, Бельфи, но всё можно исправить, никто же не умер. Надо только... быть аккуратнее, понимаешь? Не навязываться. Такие штуки не сразу заживают, им нужно время... тем более у людей... Если хочешь знать, я лично думаю, что вы зашибись как подружитесь, просто это надо делать постепенно, Бельфи, ты меня слышишь?

Молчание. Думает о чем-то. Неужели сработало?

— Тебе никогда меня не понять, — холодно ответил Бельфи, отпихнул Маммона и выбежал прочь из класса.

— Эй-эй, я вообще хотел как лучше, не... — Маммон задохнулся, он совершенно не ожидал, что Вельзи надвигается с таким сумрачным лицом не для того, чтобы его пристукнуть, а чтобы обнять так крепко, что дышать стало нечем вообще.

— Ты дурной вообще? Я твоего брата до слез довел, а ты меня утешаешь, — пробурчал Маммон, кое-как отбившись. — Его вон догоняй и утешай.

— Ему сейчас лучше побыть одному, я чувствую, — задумчиво произнес Вельзи. Ах да, эти крипотные близнецовые штуки с обменом эмоциями. — Пошли домой.

***

— С беседой по душам ты опоздал на пять тысяч лет, — констатировал Бельфи.

Почему-то отсиживаться он теперь предпочитал на том самом чердаке. На взгляд Маммона, крайне нелогичное место, но Бельфи есть Бельфи, и если ему теперь кажется безопасной норой то самое помещение, где его заточили против его воли, то и пускай.

Причем затихарился Бельфи где-то сбоку, в пыльных драпировках, так, что через дверь — узорную решетку его было не видать.

— Знаешь, я подумал, ты прав, тебя трудно понять, и, наверное, я никогда не смогу, — Маммон съехал спиной по стене и уселся на полу рядом с дверью, умолчав напрашивавшееся «и вообще тебе же нравится, что ты у нас такой трагический герой, которого только Вельзи и понимает». — Но, Бельфи, послушай меня, да?

Молчание.

Маммон просунул руку через решетку, пошарил пальцами там, откуда, по его расчетам, доносилось ровное, спокойное дыхание Бельфи. Нарочито ровное и чуточку слишком спокойное.

— Бельфи. Если я тебя не понимаю, это не значит... Ну, что ты мне чужой или что-то такое. Не значит, что ты один.

Маммон уже успел прикинуть, что так можно и ужин пропустить, там, наверное, жаркое из адских гончих, Вельзи всё успеет слопать, и ничего в холодильнике не останется... когда спустя несколько долгих-долгих секунд его ладонь нашарили теплые пальцы.


End file.
